Ice Cream
by sharigone
Summary: Who would've thought that ice cream would lead to getting hot and heavy? NaruHina. Oneshot lemon.


"Mmm, that must be rocky road flavor!" Hinata guessed.

"How did you know, 'ttebayo?!" Naruto put the bowl filled with rocky road ice cream down on the coffee table, "You didn't use your byakugan, did you?"

Hinata took the blindfold off and wiped the remainder of the ice cream off her face, "I promised you that I wouldn't cheat. It was just a lucky guess."

"Too good of a guess! You got every single one right." Naruto pouted earning a kiss from Hinata.

"You picked easy ones, Naruto-kun." Hinata started to laugh as she put the blindfold on Naruto, "Your turn now."

Naruto crossed his legs on his loveseat and flashed the biggest grin, "Don't do easy on me now!"

"I won't!" Hinata skipped off into the kitchen and grabbed a few tubs of ice cream.

It was a hot summer's day and eating tubs of ice cream blindfolded was Naruto and Hinata's idea of fun. It was tasty and it also cooled them off plenty. They only did this once a week though since they didn't want to spend all their money on tubs of ice cream and they loved to make a game out of it that Hinata always won. Naruto swore that she cheated but she really just had strong taste buds.

Hinata chose the flavors mint chocolate chip, strawberry banana, and butter pecan. She placed the ice cream tubs onto the coffee table and opened up the strawberry banana before dunking a spoon into it.

"Open up." Hinata said as she tried to hold in her laughter.

She knew that Naruto hated bananas with a burning passion. Naruto opened up his mouth and took in the spoonful of the strawberry banana ice cream. He tasted it and his face started to cringe in disgust and he shook his hands, like that would take away the flavor from his taste buds.

"Oh god! Banana and.. and strawberry?" Naruto asked.

"Yep! I knew you'd get that." Hinata grinned as she opened up the mint chocolate chip tub and got another spoonful, "Next one."

Naruto opened his mouth once more and took in the ice cream.

"Easy, mint chocolate chip." he said in triumph, "I told you to not go easy on me!"

"This one will be harder to get, I promise!" Hinata giggled as she closed the other tubs of ice cream and opened up the buttery pecan.

By that time, it was slightly melted with made it more difficult for it to stay onto the spoon without dripping. She took a spoonful of the buttery pecan ice cream and held it up carefully that it wouldn't spill, but her efforts were unsuccessful when the ice cream spilled a little onto her collarbone and the edge of her shirt.

"C-Cold!" Hinata squeaked out as she put the spoon back into the tub.

"Is everything alright?" Naruto questioned.

Hinata shook her head and looked at Naruto, "I just spilled some of the ice cream on myself is all."

Naruto smirked and crawled over Hinata, causing her to lay down on the couch with a blush on her face.

"Where did it spill?"

"O-On my collarbone and the edge of my shirt.." she replied to him, feeling his icy cold breath against her neck.

Naruto's hands found her hips and he licked down her neck to her collarbone, "Hmm, it's something savory right?"

"Y-Yes."

He then kissed down from her collarbone until he smelled some more of the ice cream and licked her upper breast, "Nutty too if I might add."

This time Hinata didn't trust her voice. She felt shivers run down her spine and her body start to heat up. Whatever he was doing, she didn't want him to stop any time soon.

Naruto took off the blindfold and tossed it aside, "You're blushing like crazy, Hinata."

Hinata bit down on her lip and looked up at Naruto before she trailed her fingers up his thigh and tugged the hem of his pants. Naruto watched Hinata's movements and made circular movements with his thumbs on her hips. His face neared hers and he stared deep into her eyes and he noticed her breath quicken.

Naruto decided to tease her more by lifting her hips to meet his and he started to grind against her slowly while he continued to look into her pearlish eyes. He watched her start to tremble and hang onto the couch cushion. It was definitely working.

He heard her soft moans and saw the small beads of sweat drip down her forehead while she clenched her eyes shut. Her legs were now wrapped around his waist and her back was arched.

"Open your eyes." he whispered to her and she obliged.

Naruto smiled at Hinata before he leaned down to kiss her lips. At first the kisses were soft, then they grew more and more passionate. His tongue swept across her bottom lip, begging for entrance and she happily gave it to him. Their tongues fought for dominance and his grip on her hips grew tighter. The ice cream made them taste so sweet and it helped a lot with all the passion they were experiencing for each other.

Hinata removed her lips from Naruto and his faced buried in between her breast while they both took a breath. Hinata's hands made fists into Naruto's hair as she felt him kiss all over the part of her chest that was exposed to him before he decided that wasn't enough for him.

She released his grip and lifted her arms up as she allowed him to take her shirt off her body. He then took off his own shirt and met his lips with her's once again. Hinata gently bit down on Naruto's bottom lip earning a smirk from him.

Naruto's hands trailed up her body to her back to unhook her bra and Hinata shrugged the bra off her shoulders. His fingers played around with her slightly hard nipples earning her to let out a gasp, that must've meant she wanted more. He lowered his head to kiss her breasts and massage them.

"O-Oh, shit.." she cursed to herself.

She never cursed so he was doing things right.

Naruto raised his head up and gaver Hinata a quick kiss before he unbuttoned her pants and helped her slide them off. Her panties were nearly drenched, she wanted this just as much as he did.

She struggled to unbutton Naruto's pants and he laughed as he helped her unbutton and take off his pants. Her hands were so shaky as she raised them up to place at the back of his neck while she pulled him closer to her .

This wasn't their first time doing the deed, but Hinata was nervous to try again since their first time was painful for her. She was scared she wouldn't enjoy it as much as he did and that the pain would come again for her.

"I won't hurt you, Hinata.. We didn't know what we were doing back then." he reassured her.

Hinata nodded and rubbed the back of his neck, "I-I'm just scared…"

"I love you and I will stop immediately if there's any pain at all." Naruto kissed her cheeks, "You have to tell me though… The first time you didn't say anything and I beat myself up over it."

Hinata looked up at Naruto and she looked up at him worriedly, "I just didn't want you to stop, because I saw how good it made you feel."

"I promise, I'll try my best to make this enjoyable for you too." he told her.

"O-Okay."

Naruto slide down her panties and cupped her womanhood and she gasped. He then gently rubbed the outside of her opening before he slowly stuck a finger inside of her and moved it around inside of her. Her moans grew a bit sharper and her toes began to curl up and he decided to add another finger.

"N-Naruto-kun." she managed to speak out as her breathing quickened.

"Are you alright?" he asked her and she replied with a nod.

His two fingers continued to move in her to stretch her out a bit. He contemplated on adding another, but he wouldn't push it for her. After a few minutes, he removed his fingers and took off his boxers and allowed his hardness be exposed to Hinata.

Hinata gulped and then inhaled, "Okay, you can start."

Naruto pushed himself inside Hinata slowly and watched her facial expressions to make sure she wasn't in any pain. At first she winced and then she relaxed some more and fluttered her eyes open at Naruto.

"K-Keep going." she urged him.

Naruto smiled at Hinata before pulling out a little then going back in. The slowness made his body feel like jello and sweat dripped down his back. She was still tight, but it felt so good to be inside of her.

He heard her let out a moan and he knew that she was ready to pick up the pace a little bit. His thrusts grew faster and he reached his hand up to touch her face. Hinata beamed at Naruto and pulled him down to kiss her.

She wasn't scared anymore and Naruto was just as relieved as she was. Hinata was beginning to enjoy the feeling of making love and was happy to know that she also knew what it really meant to make love. Her nails dug in his back and her lip trembled at these overwhelming sensations she felt all over.

Naruto pressed his forehead against her's and closed his eyes as he snaked his arms around her waist and continue to move in and out of her. This felt a whole lot better than the first time. She was so damn hot making her soft noises of moaning, biting down her lip, and then looking up at him with her hooded eyes.

"You're doing so good, Hinata." Naruto smiled at her as he his hands reached down to grasp her butt.

Hinata's blush grew and she gave Naruto and eskimo kiss while she lifted her leg up to give him more room for him to go deeper inside of her. Naruto pushed inside a little bit deep inside of her and he let out a moan.

Hinata's head tilted back and her eyes shut as she gasped when his pace quickened. She felt like she couldn't breathe and her senses were more alert. The smell of sweat and ice cream was incredibly present and she could see Naruto's shoulders and back glisten in the sunlight. Heat literally radiated off of him and made it seem like summer had always been there.

He felt her insides clench around him and watched as her indigo hair clung onto the sides of her face. Sweat trailed down the middle of her chest and she was completely flushed. She still looked incredibly beautiful to him. Seeing her worked up like this turned him on more than anything at that moment.

Naruto could definitely tell that they were both nearing their climax because he was trembling and Hinata was short of breath. Naruto removed his arms from her waist and and grabbed her hands while he raised them above her head. He intertwined his fingers with her's and made deep, long thrusts inside of her and it made her moan louder than before.

His moans also grew louder and he went faster. His back would definitely ache after this.

"H-Hinata, I can't keep it in." Naruto told her while he clenched his eyes shut.

"I-I can't either.." she managed to get out.

They both reached their orgasm together and they held their breaths as they waited for it to end. Naruto and Hinata's breathing became heavy as they looked at each other with smiles on their faces.

Naruto looked over at the tub of ice cream on the coffee table then returned his gaze to Hinata, "Buttery pecan, was it?"

Hinata laughed and leaned forward to kiss Naruto, "Correct."


End file.
